


Only Mentioned

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm making fun of myself, Pryce was mentioned in an excerpt!, just Thrawn Treason hype
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Thrawn always reacted when he heard Pryce's name.





	Only Mentioned

Głowa Thrawna obróciła się jak na komendę na dźwięk słów Wielkiego Moffa Tarkina. Wystarczyło, że gdzieś, mimochodem, padło nazwisko Pryce, a Wielki Admirał reagował tak, jakby w jego obecności wspomniano co najmniej o Chissach i Nieznanych Regionach. Zaczynał słuchać przemawiającego z natężoną uwagą.

Czasem imię Arihndy nie było wzmiankowane, lecz jedynie dyskutowano głośno o _Lothalu_. Wtedy Thrawn także wykazywał wzmożoną czujność, jakby oczywistym dla niego było, że sam Lothal bez _gubernator Pryce_ nie istniał. Cokolwiek mówiono o _niej_ , zawsze żywo go to interesowało.

Współpracowali ze sobą przecież. Bardzo blisko. Musiał wiedzieć o niej wszystko. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko. Nawet to najgorsze.


End file.
